


Angel Eyes

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Hey could you please write a fic where Gabe and the reader have been friends for a while, with him popping into the bunker at least everyday, and now he basically lives there with Cas usually there too, and one night she is in the shower and she starts singing the song 'little bit of devil in her angel eyes' (it's by love and theft, it's country) and Gabe heard and walks in, and there is confession and a bit of fluff/smut? If you want to change the song you can, thanks :) xxWarnings: Fluff, Smut, Little languageWord Count: 1585Author: GwenThanks for the request!





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sits across from you as you continue to flip through some ancient book, trying to find something that would help with a recent case. Dean and Cas are busy in the kitchen making dinner with Cas learning how to cook. At times you hear Dean yell something or dishes clang around in there. A smirk plays on Sam’s lips as the commotion starts up again.  
Your so concentrated that you don’t notice Gabriel walk up to the table. He closes the book and snatches it away, before giving you a chance to bookmark the page.   
“Hey! Gabe, come on.”   
“Uh, uh. You’ve had enough research for today.”   
“But I’m so close to finding out-” You were cut off as Gabriel puts a finger against your lips. You furrow your eyebrows at him as he continues to shush you at your attempts to say something.   
“(Y/N), I’m abducting you to watch a movie.” You let out a groan, although you have a small smile.   
“Have fun you two.” Sam says with his head hunching over a book.  
“You too, Sasquatch.” Gabriel zaps the book away. “You two need to remember what fun is.”  
“What movie?” You try getting the book from Gabriel, but he discards it like Sam’s.  
“Anything but his porn, please.” Sam groans, running a hand through his hair.   
“You’re brother’s a fan.” Gabriel snickers and zaps you three to the movie room. You and Sam sat on opposite ends of the couch as Gabriel went to place the disc in the player. He jumped on the couch, his leg brushing against yours, making your face heat up under his touch.  
You enjoy the close proximity to the archangel and have since the day he decided to pretty much live in the bunker, along with Castiel. There were plenty of unused rooms in the bunker and two more angels didn’t seem that much. Although since the first time you met him, your feelings grew each day. All you wanted to do was run your fingers through his soft golden hair and look into his whiskey eyes all day.   
You were slightly disappointed when Dean called dinner. Sam shot up first then Gabriel followed as you all left to go to the kitchen. Maybe someday you could just stay watching the movie and have Gabriel poof you up some pizza for dinner date.  
The kitchen smelled wonderful as you all gathered around. Soon you were all stuffing your faces, enjoying Dean’s cooking. Cas looked proud at the meal, smiling at Sam’s and your’s praises. Gabriel ate some of the food, but then got bored and conjured some desserts from himself.  
After dinner Gabriel got Sam, Dean, and Cas to start watching another movie. You opted to take a shower, because after getting a whiff of yourself, you knew you had serious cleaning to do. The boys tried to change your mind, but you told them you’d join them after you were fresh and clean.  
Striping off your clothes felt nice as you stepped into the hot steaming water. Taking a glob of shampoo you started to sing, swaying your hips to form some sort of rhythm.   
“She likes whiskey with her water,   
She starts dancing when the stars come out,   
She ain’t your typical preacher’s daughter,   
She’ll leave you dreamin’ yeah there ain’t no doubt.”  
You took the shampoo bottle, pretending it was a microphone with one hand while the other used the bar of soap to clean your body.   
“There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
She’s a little bit of heaven with a wild side  
Got a rebel heart a country mile wide  
There’s a little bit of devil in her angel eyes  
A little bit of devil in her angel eyes”  
Your fingers massaged your scalp, letting the shampoo wash out. Steam engulfed the bathroom, leaving the mirrors fogged up as you took your time.  
“Saturday night she’s rockin’ out by the bonfire  
Flirting from that tail gate and crankin’ up the dial  
Come Sunday mornin’ she’ll be singing with the choir  
Drivin’ me crazy with that kiss me smile.”  
You grabbed your towel as you stepped out, still swaying your hips to the beat and swiped the mirror clean of fog. You towel dried your hair and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. The lyrics flowed off of your tongue, but stopped as soon as you opened the door and found Gabriel outside leaning against the wall. His bright whiskey eyes stared at you in surprise for a moment before they gazed down at the floor.  
“Gabe? Can I help you?”   
“Oh, I was just….”   
“Did you hear?” You started to panic. No one really you could sing and you weren’t sure that you were all that good.   
“Yeah, I was listening…I was just passing by to...” He shifted in his spot, a blush creeping up his face. “You’re really good.”  
“Thanks, but I’m not going to get any Grammys anytime soon.” You both smiled at that, followed by some awkward silence. You were about to turn to leave when Gabriel came over to you and took your hands in his. He shyly meet your eyes, rubbing circles on your hands.  
“You’re voice isn’t the only thing wonderful about you. You have the most beautiful soul, I’ve ever seen. And I’ve been around a long time.” He chuckles to himself as you wait for him to continue, not sure exactly what to say. “I like you, (Y/N). Actually I think I’m falling in love with you and I feel like such an idiot for waiting so long to tell you….I just really care about you.”  
“I like you too.” The words barely come out as a whisper. His whiskey eyes stare right into you as you clear your throat and say it again, this time louder and stronger. “I like you too. For a while now.” He gave you a sweet smile, keeping your hands in his.  
“Are they still watching the movie?” You stepped closer to him, giving him a sly smile.  
“Yeah. It’s like two or three hours long. They’ll be awhile.”  
“Good.” You said pulling on his shirt and crashing your lips against his. The kiss heats up quickly, but is cut off as a flap of wings transports you both to your bedroom. Gabriel gingerly pushes you back down on the bed with his hands roaming up and down your sides. A giggle leaves your mouth as he touches a sensitive area on your side. Your shirt rides up exposing your belly to the archangel.   
“Soft skin like angel wings.” Gabe says as he kisses his way down your stomach, stopping right above your shorts. You watch him and give him a nod, loving the feel of his touch. His whiskey eyes never leave yours as he slowly inches your shorts down. You squirm, trying to rid yourself of your clothing, desperate for friction.  
Gabriel stops teasing and pulls the shorts and then your underwear off in a quick motion. He kisses around your core as his hands gently squeeze your thighs. Then moves and his nose brushes against your clit as he licks your folds, gathering some of your juices on his tongue.   
“Enough teasing.” You whine, grabbing his golden hair.  
He chuckles against your core, sending waves of pleasure through your lower region. He keeps pressing kiss around your opening, then decides you’ve had enough. Gabe starts licking at your clit before sucking at it. You arch your back as you let out a loud moan, filling the room. As he continues to suck, you feel two fingers slowly enter you. They push in, moving around in a swirling motion before making a ‘come here’ motion causing you to moan.  
“Need more. More.” Your hands grip at your bed sheets as you buckle your hips up.   
Gabriel’s pace quickens, brushing your g-spot every time. His tongue swirls around your clit then he tugs at it, sending your nerves on fire. His hands both reach up and massage your breasts before pinching at your nipples. A low groan erupts from your lips as you feel yourself closer to the edge.   
“Oh, Gabe. Damn. Fuck. So good.” You writher under his touch as his speed increases. Then he adds a third finger and with a few strokes, you come undone. Your head tilts back as a loud moan fills the room. Gabriel removes his fingers and instead licks and sucks at your opening, collecting your juices in his mouth. His whiskey eyes cast upward, watching your expression, loving the face you make from his touches.   
“You taste so good. Better than any dessert.” He murmurs as he climbs over your body to your face. He gives you a light kiss, allowing you to taste yourself on him.   
“I’m gonna need to take another shower after this.” You chuckle to yourself after getting your breath back. “Damn Gabe, your mouth….what you do….holy crap.”  
Gabriel throws his head back as he laughs, laying next to you on the bed. “Oh my dear, (Y/N), I can do so much more.”  
“Well….” You trail a finger down his chest. “I do need to take another shower….”  
“Round two?” He arches his eyebrows at you.  
“Sounds good to me.” You give him a sweet kiss again before he lifts you up. You let out a yelp of surprise before wrapping your arms around his neck as he carries you to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you pretty please do a part two for angel eyes? Thanks :)  
> Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of Smut  
> Word Count: 646  
> Author: Gwen  
> I wasn’t sure what to do as a part two, so I hope this is alright

Your head was resting on Gabriel’s chest, exhausted from the multiple orgasms you had experienced both in and out of the shower. You had your pjs on, while Gabriel had just his boxers as you laid on your bed. His arm was wrapped around the back of you with your legs tangled together.  
“I think I love you.” You looked up at his whiskey eyes as you spoke the words. “Cause damn, no wonder you’re in the porn business.” You both shared a laugh.  
“I do my best to please the ladies.” Gabriel grinned. “But, right now all I want is to please you.”  
“Oh, you romantic.” You poke his side, giggling again.  
“Hey, (Y/N)?” You tilt your head to look back up at him and shy expression on his face. “Will you sing me a song?”  
“I’m that not very good.” You half bury your head into his chest.  
“Sure you are cupcake. Angels would be jealous of your talent.” He twirled some of your hair with his finger. “Please.”   
“It’s so hard to say no to you.” You mumbled, scooting up so that your back was pressed against the headboard. Gabriel repositioned to put his head on your lap, while you ran your fingers through his hair. You close your eyes, remembering the words to one of your favorite songs.  
“You took your heart.  
And broke down the wall.  
Even though I thought that I had seen it all.  
The waters still.  
It looks so clear.   
I’m gonna get lost inside it, I will disappear.  
But now I only wanna hide away.”  
You look down at the archangel and smiled.  
“Don’t wake me I’m in deep.  
Don’t break me I feel weak.  
I’ve tasted now I’m wasted and I can’t let go.  
Your love is all I wanna know.”  
Gabriel grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers together, then kissed your hand.  
“And I pray beyond the stars.  
That you and me will stay just like we are.  
And I don’t care if its all a dream.  
But that’s where I am and where I wanna be.  
But now I only wanna hide away.  
Don’t wake me I’m in deep.  
Don’t break me I feel weak.  
I’ve tasted now I’m wasted and I can’t let go.  
Your love is all I wanna know.”  
Gabriel started leaving hot wet kisses all over your body and it became a struggle to keep your voice even as you sang.   
“And I can promise you anything.  
Cause I don’t know what love’s gonna bring.  
So stay with me in this dream.  
Cause when I come around, when I come around.  
All might be another way.”  
You were cut off as Gabriel kissed you long and hard, leaving you breathless. “An angel.” He whispered against your lips. “Your voice is a gift to this world.”  
“You didn’t let me finish the song.” You mock-whined.   
“Another time then.”  
“Fine, but-” You let out a yelp as Gabriel pinned you underneath him.   
“Your love is all I wanna know.” Gabriel sang, then pulled you into a deep kiss. Your hands threaded into his hair, pulling at it gently.   
A knock at the door interrupted your heated moment. Dean’s gruff voice sounded from the other side. “We’re going to bed now, so keep quiet. And Gabriel I swear to God if you hurt her, I will kill you.”   
You blushed, shielding your face into Gabriel’s chest as he chuckled. “Don’t worry Dean-o!” Gabriel shouted back.  
“Gabe.” You hit him. “I can’t believe they heard.”  
“Oh, cupcake I’m pretty sure all of Heaven heard.”   
You let out a groan, blushing harder than ever before. “Just cuddle with me for the rest of the night.” You lifted up the covers and Gabriel joined you under them. He spooned you from behind, with his head nuzzling into your shoulders.  
“Goodnight Gabriel.”  
“Goodnight (Y/N).”


End file.
